Talk:Alison DiLaurentis/@comment-16516586-20121217051346
I hope "A" isn't Alison like in the books. I believe the producers will change it slightly. Maybe so that the twins forgave each other and the twin in Radley became better and was able to leave Radley every week or so. Then, the twins being their devious selves decided to switch lives every now and then(This would explain how Alison would be nice in one flashback and mean in the other). And, on the night of the sleepover, when the girls fell asleep, Alison switched with Courtney. The thing is, Alison was never going to come back to Spencer's barn, her and Courtney were about to leave Rosewood in fear of "A" and the fact that "A" could be anyone. "A" wanted them to put Byron's affairs with Alison, Courtney, and Meredith out in the open. Alison went to see Ian while Courtney went back to her house. She knew that Ian, Melissa, Jenna, and Garrett were in her bedroom so she waited for them to leave. Then, when she saw Garrett and Jenna, she approached them. After she convinces Jenna that Garrett killed her, she is about to leave when Byron approaches her. He pleads with Courtney not to tell anyone about his affairs with her and Meredith. She tells him that she's not the one who makes people do these things. Alison arrives back from meeting Ian and talking to Toby and runs into Spencer. Alison tells Spencer to bring their conversation into her house and when they did, Alison told her that she will tell Melissa about Spencer kissing Ian. When she decides not to, she makes up a lie about telling Melissa in the morning. When Spencer told her off, she ran out the house. Alison hides from Spencer when she comes back out looking for her angrily. When Spencer goes back inside, Alison meets up with Courtney. Alison tells her that she has to go inside for her suitcase, but when she returns, she sees a figure holding Courtney's body with a bloody shovel on the ground. Courtney was killed for being assumed as Alison. Alison is so shocked and scared, she leaves Rosewood in fear that "A" may kill her too. Now, Alison is posing as Vivian Darkbloom to get information on who killed her. Though, she assumes "A" was her twin's killer, it was in fact someone else. In season 2, she became friends with Maya when she found out about Alison and she used Maya to spy on the Liars and make sure they were okay. Whenever she knew the Liars were hurt, she would visit them herself.(This would also explain why Alison told Hanna in her dream that she didn't care how dangerous it was and she had to see Hanna. She assumed Maya was killed because she found out who "A" was, but it was really Nathan, her true north stalker, who killed her. Alison gave Mona the number( flashback in Unmasked) of Cece. Cece was able to transform Mona into another Cece. Surprise, surprise! Jenna and Cece knew each other. Courtney didn't really just meet Jenna, she knew her when she visited Cece. Jenna and Courtney always hated each other. But, Alison never got to know Jenna. But, Jenna sure knew Alison. When Alison was shopping the First Secret, Jenna pretended she just got to know her while Alison just met her. P.S. I was going to write what I think would happen in future episodes, but not sure if I should. Does anyone want me to do it?